


pewdiepie x reader

by xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Other, chuck e cheese, my legacy, pewdiepie - Freeform, pewdiepie x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx/pseuds/xX_50ShadesOfYuGiOh_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one day you are walking on the street when you bump into an unsuspected visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	pewdiepie x reader

pewdiepie x reader  
one day mid autumn you were walking along the street not paying attention to where you were going and all of a sudden "oof!" you looked up to see him in all his glory, pewdiepie. "hey are you okay?" pewds said with a look of concern "uh yeah" you nodded. "hey this is my fault, how about we get a bite to eat?" you nodded again. he then grabbed your hand and walked over with you to the nearest chuck e cheese. "hello i would like a table for 2 please" pewds said as he looked over at the teenager working in front. the teen then turned around escorted them to the nearest table covered in pizza grease and gave off the aroma old shoe. "perfect." pewds said as he sat down. once both of you were seated the waiter then pulled an entire cheese pizza out of his pants "bon appetite" he said as he walked away. pewds then lifted up the pizza and began to eat it ravenously like a wild animal. "oh man he's soooo hot" you thought to yourself as you watched him feast upon the pizza. once he was finished he then got up from his seat and looked down at you "it is time for the games" he then proceeded towards a skee ball machine and then grabbed skee balls at once and threw them at the machine until he got five tickets, he would then eat the tickets and did this repeatedly for 2 hours before he finally looked at you and said "game is over" he then threw several quarters on the table, grabbed your hand, and ran out the resteraunt and into a nearby alley he then stopped and pointed towards a nearby dumpster "this is where will make love" as soon pewds said that dozens of thoughts ran through your head. this was just to much to process "b-but arent you dating marzia?!" you questioned. "i dropped all contact with her. for it is you that i long to be with." that was it, that was just what you needed to hear. the man you worshipped like a god broke up with his girlfriend just to be with you. "okay!" you said as you climbed into the dumpster with pewds getting behind you "we shall remove the clothes" he said as he removed his shirt to reveal his striking 12 pack abs. "pewds..." you said looking up in awe at the sight placed before you. "please, call me felix." both of you then proceeded to remove clothes until both of you were in complete nudity. he started by seductively lick your feet all the way to your legs. he sat up and placed two fingers in your asshole. "oh felix sama!" you moaned out as he stretched your opening farther and farther. once he was finished he then grabbed both your legs and hoisted you around his waist "here comes my bratwurst" he said as he shoved his entire cock in your asshole all at once. "oh!!" you moaned again as he then began to repeatedly pound into you. this nothing as you had dreamed it to be in fact it was much more. all in all you just couldnt believe HE was fucking you, the man of your dreams. just the thought of him made your nipples hard. just as you were caught up in all the pleasure pewds looked down at you with a fazed expression "i am going to do the cummies" as soon as he said that you felt a jolt in your asshole as it filled with semen. he then pulled his raging cock out your tiny asshole and began shooting cum everywhere. it was all over you,on your chest, on your feet, on your face, you even got some of it in your hair. orgasmic. pewds then lowered himself on you and began to lick the semen from your face. once he was finished cleaning your face he moved towards your mouth and planted big sloppy kiss on your lips, afterwards he looked you in the eyes and then began to get dressed "i must go" he said looking down at you, still laying naked on the pile of garbage you guys made love on covered in felix's bodily fluids. he then leaned down to kiss you on the lips again and then proceeded to get out of the trash filled dumpster. "felix, wait!!" you cried out as he hopped out and began to walk away. "will i ever see you again?" you said as you leaned over the dumpster looking at him with his back turned to you "we will meet again" he said as he ate an entire cat raw and walked around the corner. "felix..." you said quietly watching him go knowing it was for the best. "we will meet again." you repeated the words to your self as you stood in the dumpster staring at the corner pewds once stood "my love."


End file.
